Portal talk:Main/Archive 2004
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed, including the encyclopedia categories. ---- Purpose of "Popular Topics"? What signification does this rubric contain? Let's remove it from the Main Page, which would in turn increase its lucidity. By the way, who decides what articles are the most popular ones? --BlueMars 11:15, Nov 19, 2004 (CET) When comes MediaWiki 1.3? When will MediaWiki 1.3 be released and implemented on MA? --BlueMars 15:31, Jun 14, 2004 (CEST) : I have no idea when exactly the final version of MediaWiki 1.3 will be released. It's not up to me. Rest assured we'll be getting it as soon as it's released! -- Dan Carlson 16:42, 14 Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Well, it's out now. I'm already running a Mediawiki of my own on 1.3 Some of the new functions, such as categories, deserve our attention. I've started a discussion on Ten Forward. When can the switch be made? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:13, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Suggest a Category If anyone has any ideas for what kind of topics and categories we want to have on the front page, suggest them here! -- MinutiaeMan 07:37, 8 Dec 2003 (PST) I think a uniform catigory should be under either Races and Cultures or Government and Politics. -Philip ::If we are going to use wiki categories, I suggest we replace the links on the main page with Category:(title) links. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 15:58, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I'd like to suggest adding the List of arts and music under the "Society and Culture" header. -- EtaPiscium 06:23, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I think it'd be a good idea to have a list of space stations/planet-based installations under the "Space Travel and Hardware". Right now there's no centralized list for both Federation and alien fixed installations (specific names and classifications) like there is for starships, and finding them's pretty difficult. -- EtaPiscium 18:22, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Redge, that's a good idea to implement -- eventually. I think it would be better to have the categories established first and have them populated with material before we remove the old links. Otherwise we'd risk orphaning a whole lot of pages... EtaPiscium, that's a good idea. I'll add that myself right now. :-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 13:20, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) I suggest adding sensors under either "Space Travel and Hardware" or "Science and Technology". -- EtaPiscium 08:49, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) "Article of the Week" Feature See Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek. "Did You Knows" feature See Template talk:Did You Know. New Wikipedia visualization? I noticed that Wikipedia.org has implemented a new layout. is it possible for MA to benefit from those improvements aswell? --BlueMars 13:09, Jun 2, 2004 (CEST) : We'll be upgrading to the new layout as soon as there's a final release of the product. The new layout comes as part of MediaWiki 1.3, which is technically still in beta testing, Erik has told me that we'll be getting the upgrade as soon as there's a final release version. After that, we'll have to make some tweaks to the CSS, but it shouldn't take too long for that to happen. (For those who prefer the current layout, it will still remain an option in your user preferences, it just won't be the default layout any more.) -- Dan Carlson 13:22, 2 Jun 2004 (CEST)